


I'll Be Right Here

by TacoCat2020



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat2020/pseuds/TacoCat2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has never felt about anyone the way he feels about Allison.  Complications ensue when feelings freak him out. (one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here

July 2014, Meadowbrook Aquatic Center - Baltimore, MD

 

“So, that’s it?” Allison asked incredulously, tears prickling her eyes. “You’re breaking up with me? What the fuck, Michael?”

Michael stared at his feet, unable to look her in the eye. “We have to. This relationship. Allie, I just… I feel like it’s getting too serious. It’s too much, too fast. I think… I just think I should have waited to jump into another relationship after my last one ended.”

“Bullshit” Allison spat. “You just want to be free to sleep around with models and actresses and cocktail waitresses. They’re all just a bunch of fame whores, Michael. They’re using you.”

“Allison…” Michael began. “I’m not breaking up with you so I can sleep around. I’m breaking up with you because I can’t handle a serious relationship right now. Please understand me. I care about you so much. That’s why I need to do this. Before one of us gets hurt”

Allison stared him down. For her part, she had done a pretty good job keeping her emotions in check. Until now, that is. All of her anger and sadness boiled over. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Before?” she growled. “Before? Michael, it’s a little late for that. I thought this was real. I thought we meant something to each other. I loved you, Michael. I loved you”

Michael’s heart sank. He took her wrists in his hands. “I did love you, Allie. With all my heart. Hell, I still love you. We just can’t be together right now. We’ll always be friends.”

That was all it took. Allison pulled herself out of his grasp, and shot away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was trying to catch her breath. “No!” She yelped. “You can’t do this to me. If you want to break up with me, fine. Just please don’t pretend that you give a shit”

With that, she turned and walked away. Michael stood motionless, unsure of what to do next. Conor came up from behind him. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, with genuine concern. “I heard yelling. I heard Allie yelling, and she never yells. What did you do?”

Michael looked up. “I broke up with her” he said in a low voice.

Conor’s eyes grew wide. “Idiot!” he exclaimed.

Michael, at least had the grace to look somewhat ashamed. Conor started to walk past him

“Where are you going?” Michael asked him

Conor turned around. “I’m going to go see if Allie is okay” he answered, speaking slowly, as if he was explaining something to a five year old.

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Conor kept walking, and pushed through the large glass doors of Meadowbrook. Bob came out of his office.

“Oh, Hi Michael. You’re still here.” he said, looking surprised. “Do I even want to ask what the hell is happening out here?”

Michael looked at Bob. He knew he couldn’t lie, but he also knew that Bob wasn't going to like the truth. “Schmitty and I broke up”

Bob looked at him. He put both hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Son, you’re an idiot”

Michael’s face went red. He looked at his feet. “That seems to be the general consensus” he said quietly.

Outside the building, Allison was sitting on a bench, staring into space. Her eyes were red, her face wet with tears.

“Hey Allie”, Conor said quietly, as he slowly approached her.

Allison turned to face him and wiped her eyes. “Hey”, she said. She sounded out of breath. Her eyes were red from crying.

“Can I sit?”, Conor asked her, his eyes full of genuine concern. 

Allison made a face. “If you’re here to say ‘I told you so’, can it wait?”

Conor laughed at that. “No, it’s not that. You look like you could use a friend. I just talked to Michael, and I’m not pleased with him. I wanted to see if you’re okay”

Allison smiled through her tears. She looked at her friend. “Thanks, Conor”

Conor sat down next to her, and put her arm around her as she leaned into him.

“It’s going to be okay” he told her.

“What did I do?” Allison asked helplessly.

“You didn’t do anything” Conor answered, suddenly even more furious with Michael. How could he have let this amazing girl get away? “That’s just Michael. You know how he gets. He’s too much in his own head. I don’t want to take sides here, but I know that he didn’t mean to hurt you. He loves you, you know. He’s just running scared. He’ll come around. Some people just need time.”

Allison looked up. “Well, he did hurt me. He knows he hurt me. I love him, and I want to be with him, but I don’t want to feel like this again and again.”

Conor nodded. “If you guys are meant to be together, it will happen. Just promise me you won’t put your life on hold for him.”

“Okay” Allison said with a smile. “Thanks, dude”

Michael walked outside and saw Allison and Conor sitting on the bench. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Allison saw him and stared at him for a moment before looking away. Conor met his gaze.

“I’ll see you at home”, Michael mouthed to Conor.

Conor rolled his eyes and shrugged, and went back to comforting Allison. Michael turned and walked towards his car, hanging his head. He climbed into his car, and closed his eyes. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and slammed his hand against the dashboard. He let out a scream. “What have I done?” he wondered aloud.

When he was able to calm himself down, he drove to his mother’s house. He pulled into the driveway, and parked. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Before he had the chance to touch the doorknob, Debbie flung the door open to let him in. “Hi Michael! This is a surprise. How was practice?”

“It was good, Ma. It went well. I’m really looking forward to Nationals.”

“Good. I’m really glad you’re enjoying yourself, sweetie. It’s good to see you doing something that makes you happy.” When she noticed that Michael was alone, she asked, “Is Allison coming over tonight too?”

Michael looked down. He followed her into the living room. “No. I came alone”

Debbie looked at him, immediately sensing that something was wrong. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her “Oh, Michael. What happened?”

Michael sat down on the couch and looked at her. “Allie and I aren’t together anymore. I… I broke up with her.”

“You did what?!” Debbie asked, incredulous. “Michael Fred. I love you, and please don’t take this the wrong way, but what on Earth is the matter with you?”

“I know, Ma. I know. The truth is, I love Allie. I really do. I just felt like the relationship was moving too fast. I didn’t want to hurt her, so I ended it. Now, I think I just made things worse”

Debbie nodded, taking it all in. She put a pillow on her lap, and motioned for Michael to put his head on the pillow. He complied, and Debbie smoothed his hair. “Sweetie, you need to talk to her. You can fix this.”

“I don’t think so”, Michael mumbled into the pillow. “Allie was pretty mad. She yelled at me. She never yells.”

Debbie thought it over. “Think about it. I’m going to make some dinner. Do you want to stay here tonight?”

The thought of being in the comfort of his mother’s house, with her home-cooking, and no one to yell at him about Allie sounded pretty appealing. “Yeah… If that’s okay. I’m going to go upstairs and rest for a bit. I’ll text Conor and ask him to take care of the dogs for the night”  
“You can stay as long as you need to, honey. I love having you here” Debbie smiled at him.  
Michael smiled back at her and stood up. He went upstairs to take a nap. He picked up his phone to text Conor, and saw that the picture on his lock screen was of him and Allie. He felt sick. He unlocked the phone, and his wallpaper was another picture of the two of them. “Damn it!” he said to the empty room. He fired off a quick text to Conor. 

**MP: Hey- Staying at Mom’s. Can U feed Stella & Herm and take em out?**

Conor’s reply came immediately. **CD: Sure. but only cuz I love them.**

Michael sighed. Thanks man. appreciate it. how’s allie?

CD: Oh u mean other than crying her eyes out? She’s awesome.

Michael sighed again. **I don’t need ur sarcasm. really sorry about everything.**

CD: **Save it. U coming home tomorrow?**

 **MP:** Maybe. I’ll let you know.

Michael sighed heavily and put his phone on the nightstand. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes against the headache that started to form. He let his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep.

__

_May 2014- Santa Clara, CA_

_It had been a great weekend at the Santa Clara Grand Prix. Allison and Michael had both done well in their events, and enjoyed spending time together. They walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby._

_“I’m so proud of you, Schmitty.” Michael told her. “You were awesome out there this weekend”_

_Allison blushed. “Thanks, Mike. You were pretty amazing, yourself. You’ve done well in all of the Grand Prix meets. It appears that a year and a half off didn’t really affect you!”_

_Michael laughed. “Thanks, babe. I still have a long way to go to improve, but I appreciate the kind words. Your support and encouragement means so much.”_

_Allison smiled and shrugged. “Well— I do what I can.”_

_Michael smiled at her. “I mean it Allie. You’re the one that keeps me going. You’re always there to remind me how much I love this sport. You’re the one who always pulled me back whenever I thought I lost my passion”_

_They made their way up to Michael’s hotel room, where Allison had agreed to spend the night. They ordered some room service and enjoyed each other’s company._

_“Okay. I need to shower. I’ll be right out” Michael told her.  
Allison smiled. “I’ll be right here”, she said. While he was in the bathroom, she took off her jeans and t-shirt, and tossed them aside. When Michael came out of the bathroom, wearing just a pair of boxers, Allison was perched on the end of Michael’s bed. She was wearing one of his button down shirts over her bra and underwear. He smiled when he saw her._

_“Allison… you’re a goddess” he said with a grin._

_Allison rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling. “You’ve seen me in a bathing suit plenty of times, Mike” she said with a laugh. “Underwear is hardly different”_

_Michael smirked. “Maybe it’s the fact that you’re wearing my shirt that does it”_

_He sat next to her on the bed and tickled her side._

_Allison giggled. “Mike, what are you doing?”_

_“Tickle Fight!” he shrieked_

_Allison laughed so hard she fell back on the bed. “What?” she asked._

_“Don’t question it! Just give into it!” Michael said with a laugh, as he continued to tickle her while she giggled and squirmed._

_When they both calmed down, they stopped for a moment and looked into each other’s eyes. Michael kissed her gently They both smiled._

_Michael leaned against the pillows. Allison was laying next to him. She propped up her elbow, and rested her cheek in her hand. She looked at the handsome man lying next to her and smiled. With her free hand, she gently ran her fingers over his Olympic rings tattoo on his hip, which was peeking out above the waistband of his shorts._

_He kissed the top of her head. “Allie” he whispered._

_“Mmmm?” she asked._

_“Allison. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Mike” She said, planting a kiss on his lips._

_Michael leaned back on the pillows. He loved Allison. He hadn’t told a girl he loved her since Megan, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he meant it then. He knew that he meant it when he said it to Allison, and that terrified him._

__

 

Michael opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He felt like his body was made of lead. He swallowed, trying to fight the lump that was forming in his throat. He heard a knock at the bedroom door.

“Michael” Debbie called quietly.  
“Come in” Michael replied.

Debbie opened the door and entered the room. “I made dinner in case you want any. It’s Baked Ziti!

Michael smiled weakly. Debbie sounded so excited, and that just made him feel worse. All he wanted to do was sleep. “Thanks, Mom. Is it okay if I eat it later? I just want to rest for a little while longer.”

Debbie sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. “Sure, sweetie. I’ll keep it warm for you”

Michael relaxed a bit. He smiled. “Thanks.”

Debbie patted his arm and kissed his forehead. She stood up and turned to leave the room. She opened the door.

“Mom?”

Debbie turned around, her expression soft. “Yes, Michael?”

“I love you”

 

Allison entered her apartment. She tossed her keys on the table by the door and left her shoes in the hallway. She was so upset, she could barely see straight. She stumbled into her bedroom. Without bothering to change or make herself some dinner, she fell onto her bed and sobbed.

As she tried to fall asleep, her mind wandered. She recalled a moment not long before she and Michael got together.

 

__

_July 2013 - Allison’s apartment, Baltimore, MD_

_Allison was sitting on her bed in her new apartment in Baltimore. She was on her laptop, looking at pictures from the FINA World Championships. She was still beating herself up over missing out on Worlds. Seeing so many of her teammates and friends doing well and enjoying themselves made her happy, because that’s the kind of person she is. She just couldn't help but wish that she had been there with them. Looking at pictures of Michael sitting in the stands instead of being in the pool was weird for her too. Even in pictures, she could see something in his eyes. She could tell that he missed the sport. She hadn’t seen him for a while and really missed him. When she saw a picture of him, with a woman she could only assume was yet another new girlfriend, she felt a pang of jealousy. She missed her old training partner, and decided to give him a call._

_Michael picked up on the first ring. “Schmitty! Hey! How are you?” he asked._

_“I’m okay” Allison said. “I miss you”_

_“I miss you too”, Michael said quietly. “Listen, I’m sorry I haven’t been around or called as much, but I’ve been thinking about you a lot. Bob’s been keeping me updated on what everyone’s been up to. He gives me the play-by-play”_

_Allison laughed. “I’m sure he does. Did he tell you that I’m back in Baltimore?”_

_“He did. I’m really looking forward to seeing you. I’m in Vegas with Jeff now, but I’m going to have to make more of an effort to come visit the pool when I get home. I want to see you in action.”_

_“I hope you do. I have a lot to work on and I’d love your feedback. I really miss having you IN the pool with me, though”, Allison said quietly._

_Michael paused. He took a deep breath. “I… I really miss being in the pool with you too, Schmitty.” He paused again. “If I tell you something, can you promise me you won’t tell anyone else? Even Bob doesn’t know about this yet. I actually haven’t even told my Mom.”_

_“Of course. What is it, Mike?” Allison asked, sounding concerned. She knew how close he was with Debbie, and couldn’t imagine her not knowing about something going on in her son’s life._

_Michael’s voice was shaking. “I’ve been thinking a lot. I think I want to come back. I miss swimming”_

_“Really?!” Allison asked, unable to contain her excitement._

_“Yeah”, Michael responded. “I was at Worlds doing some promotional stuff for Speedo and sitting in the stands felt weird. It really made me start to think about some things. It made me miss being in the water. I missed competing. I missed training with you”_

_“Really?” she asked. “Mike. That’s amazing. Does this mean you’re going to compete in Rio?” She laughed. “I’m sorry. I had to ask.”_

_Michael laughed. “Maybe. I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. I just want to get back in the water and see where it takes me. One step at a time.”_

_“Well, I think it’s great. You need to do what makes you happy” She told him._

_“Thanks, Allie. I knew you’d understand.” Michael said._

_Allison smiled. She couldn’t help herself. She really wanted to know about this new girlfriend, and Michael wasn’t offering up any information on his own. “So. I saw pictures from Worlds. It looked like you had fun in Barcelona. The girl you were with is… cute”_

_Michael took a deep breath. “That’s Win. I met her when I was filming with Hank. I don’t think sitting down by the pool, listening to me rant about the relay that we lost against the French was really her thing, though. She didn’t pay much attention to me or anything that was going on. She spent a lot of time on her phone. She’s great, don’t me wrong. I had a lot of fun with her, at the ESPYs and on the golf course, at least. It just didn’t work out. I don’t know. I think I need a girlfriend who understands my love of swimming.”_

_When Allison didn’t say anything, Michael took another deep breath. “Allison? Did you hear what I said?”_

_“Mike, what are you trying to say?” she asked him._

_“Schmitty, when I get back to Baltimore, can I take you out on a real date?”_

_“You… you’re asking me out?” Allison couldn’t believe what she was hearing._

_“Yes” Michael said. “I miss you so much, and I realized that what was missing from all of my recent relationships was someone who just, gets me. You know? You’ve always been there. You know what I’ve been through. You’ve always pushed me to be the best that I can be. No girl I’ve dated has ever done that for me. Schmitty, I… I think I’m falling for you” The words were tumbling out of his mouth faster than Allison could respond._

_“Mike”, she whispered. She really didn’t know what to say. All she ever wanted was for Michael to see her the way that she saw him, and now that she was getting what she wanted, she was completely speechless._

_“Schmitty?” Michael asked, worried that he had made a horrible mistake._

_“Yes”, Allison blurted out._

_“Yes?” Michael asked, unsure if he had heard her._

_“Yes, I’ll go out with you”, Allison answered._

_“Really?” Michael asked._

_“Yes, really” she answered him. “But, Michael, is this really what you want? I mean, you’ve never been a relationship guy. I don’t want to go on a date with you if I’m just going to be another one of your flings”_

_“That’s the last thing you are, Allison” Michael answered honestly. “You are so special to me, and I really want to see if this has some long term potential.”_

_“Okay. Let’s do this”, Allison said_

_“It’s a date. When I get home from Vegas, we’re going to Mama’s on the Half Shell. Chicken Chesapeake is calling my name.”_

_“Oh my goodness, yes!” Allison said, excited._

_“Plus, I can’t find any Natty Boh in Vegas, which is a bummer”, Michael said._

_“Tragedy”, Allison agreed._

__

After a while, Allison’s sobs subsided. She smiled at the memory. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. She stood up and felt a little dizzy.

That’s what I get for skipping my post-workout snack, she thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a box of leftover pizza. She took out 2 slices and put them on a plate. Without bothering to microwave them, she took a big bite out of one and sighed happily. After all, cold pizza can be a pretty great dinner after a bad day.

Michael woke up from his nap, and was suddenly very hungry. He went downstairs to the kitchen and found Debbie sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She smiled when she saw him. “Hi honey. Did you have a good nap?”

Michael nodded, taking a seat at the table.. “If it’s okay, I think I’d like that ziti now.”

Debbie smiled and stood up. “I thought you’d never ask!” She piled a heaping serving onto a plate and put it in the microwave for him. When it was ready, she handed him the plate.

The way he devoured that plate of pasta, you’d think he hadn’t eaten in a year. Debbie leaned against the counter and watched him, simultaneously pleased and concerned.

“Michael” She began. “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded. “I’m okay. Thanks, mom.”

Debbie could tell that he wasn’t telling the truth. She looked him in the eye. “Michael, you don’t always have to pretend to be so strong, you know. Not in this house.”

Michael smiled. “I don’t know what to do!” he blurted out. He was struggling to put his feelings into words. “I ended the relationship to protect her. I wanted to save our friendship. I broke her heart and that was the last thing I wanted to do”

Elsewhere in Baltimore, Conor brought Stella and Herman in from their walk. “Your human is a big jerk. Yes he is!” Conor said, scratching Herman’s neck. Herman snorted in agreement.

He cracked open a beer and settled onto the couch to watch SportsCenter. While Allison and Michael were each recalling old memories that night, Conor had one of his own.

 

__

_Barcelona, Spain - July 2013_

_Conor had just finished swimming in the Men’s 200m Freestyle, where he took Silver. When he got out of the pool, Michael was there to congratulate him._

_“Great job, Man!”, Michael congratulated his friend. “This is bringing back a lot of memories for me.”_

_Later that evening, Conor and Michael made some time to catch up over dinner.  
“So, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Allison, I see”, Michael commented, referring to some recent pictures that had been on Instagram._

_Conor nodded. “Yeah, It’s been fun. Allie’s a good friend”_

_“So… that’s all it is? You guys are just friends?” Michael asked._

_“Yeah”, Conor said. “We’re just friends. Allie’s awesome, but there’s nothing romantic there. Why the sudden interest in my love life, Phelps? Lochte turn you down or something?”_

_Michael burst out laughing. “It’s not your love life I’m interested in. I was asking about Allie. I miss her, and I think there might be something there.”_

_“Between you and Allie?” Conor asked tentatively. “No offense, Mike, but you’re not really a relationship guy.”_

_Michael’s cheeks turned pink. “I know, but with Allison… I think I could be. I think I’m falling for her, and I want to see where it goes.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t see it”, Conor began. “Everyone sees it. There are people all over the internet who think you guys are a thing and they write stories about it. Your ship name is ‘Schmelps’, in case you’re interested._

_Michael smiled. “I’ve just been thinking about her a lot. She’s always been so supportive of me and my career. With everything that’s happened in the past few years, I’m really beginning to feel like there’s something there.”_

_“Okay”, Conor said slowly, thinking it over. “Listen Mike, I consider both you and Allie to be my good friends, and I really want to see both of you happy. If you want to give it a try with her, I say go for it. Just…”_

_“What?” Michael asked, cutting him off._

_“Just be careful”, Conor finished. “Allie’s not like your other… prospects. She’s special”_

_“I know that!”, Michael interrupted._

_Conor put a hand up, to try to get Michael to stop talking. “Shut up for a second and let me finish, Phelps. All I’m saying is that she’s going to require a lot more care than those other girls you’ve been gallivanting around the world with. If you’re going to be in a relationship with Allison Schmitt, you are in that relationship. You can’t be with her and still go off partying with models and actresses.”_

_Michael smiled. “I know. I’m done with that life. I want someone special. I want someone who gets me.”_

_“Okay”, Conor said, not quite sure if he could believe what Michael was saying. “Just as long as you know what happens if you break her heart. There will be a lot of people out for your blood”_

__

Conor stood up, leaving his beer bottle on the coffee table. Herman and Stella were snoozing in the Lovesac across the room.

Conor smiled, knowing that it drove Michael crazy when they slept there instead of on their doggy beds. He went into his room to prepare of a night’s sleep. He hated to see his two closest friends hurting, but knew that there was nothing that could be done about it now.  
The following morning, everyone was back at the pool at Meadowbrook for another practice. Allison was trying to keep a smile on her face, while chatting with Lotte and Cierra on the pool deck. Conor arrived and smiled and waved. Allison waved back, and returned to her conversation.

Michael wandered in an hour late, and was met with a stern talking to from Bob.

“When you told me that you wanted to come back, you promised that you’d show up for practices” Bob reminded him.

“I know”, Michael said. “I didn't sleep well last night. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry, Bob”

Bob looked at Michael, his expression suddenly softer. “Michael. You’re like a son to me, and I have to tell you that what you did yesterday was one of the dumbest things you have ever done, and you’ve done a lot of stupid stuff”

“I know, Bob. Trust me. I thought it was the right thing, but I think I just made everything worse”, Michael said.

Bob nodded. “Allie is pretty upset. You two were always so close, and I hate to see you both hurting like this. You need to talk to her. Smooth things over, at least”

“I will” Michael replied. “Thanks, Bob”

“Any time kid”, Bob said with a smile. He patted Michael’s arm and walked out of his office, leaving Michael standing there to think over his words.

Michael walked out to the pool deck. He saw Allison finishing her laps, and doing quite well he might add. He watched her climb out of the pool. He caught her eye, taking in the beauty of this tall, gorgeous, athletic woman standing mere feet away. What have I done? he wondered to himself for the second time in 24 hours.

She met his gaze, and quickly looked away.

Michael looked down at his feet. He stripped down to his speedo, and after tossing his clothes on the bleachers, he dove into the pool. In spite of, or perhaps because of his anger and frustration, he clocked one of his best times since returning to the pool.

At the end of practice he gathered his belongings and prepared to leave for the day. Conor walked up to him.

“Hey”, he said.

“Hey, Conor”, Michael said. “Still pissed at me?”

Conor crossed his arms. “Yes” he said. Then he cracked a smile. “but it’s nothing that video games and Chinese food won’t fix. You coming home tonight?”

Michael smiled. “Yeah. I just needed to clear my head last night. I’m on my way back home now.”

“Good” Conor said. “The pups missed you” He paused. “Have you talked to Allison?”

Michael shook his head. “She won’t even look me in the eye. I need to apologize to her, clear the air, something.”

“Are you going to get back together?” Conor asked him.

“I don’t know. I still care about her. I hate that I hurt her, but being in a relationship was too much. It’s not that I want to date other people. It’s just that I found myself in a committed relationship with this beautiful girl, and it scared the crap out of me.”

“This sucks, man” Conor said. “I hate that you two are hurting. I’m not going to take sides, but I kind of feel like this is a game of Ping Pong, and I’m the ball.”

“I’m sorry” Michael said, and he actually sounded like he might have meant it.

Michael left to get into his car to drive home. Conor stayed for a little while longer to try to catch Allison. Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long. She poked her head out the door a few moments later.

“Conor”, she whispered. “Is Mike gone?”

Conor rolled his eyes. “Yes, Allison. It’s safe to come out.”

Allison laughed nervously and walked outside. 

“You can’t avoid him forever, you know”, Conor told her gently.

“Sure I can”, Allison said. “He broke my heart. It’ll do him some good to know how if feels like to wait around for someone.”

Conor looked impressed. “Wow, Allie. Tough Love. That’s… not really like you”

Allison made a face, then laughed. “You’re right. It does feel a little weird. I just… I’m not ready to talk to him yet. He really hurt my feelings and I can’t keep putting myself through that.”

“I get it, Allie. I do. Just don’t wait too long to talk to him. You guys used to be best friends and I don’t want to see that end just because a romantic relationship didn’t work out. He really does want you in his life”

Allison’s eyes started to fill with tears again. “He took everything from me. Now he wants more? Who’s side are you on, anyway?”

“I’m not taking sides. I’m trying to stay neutral. I’m trying to be a good friend, Allie”, Conor said, sounding slightly exasperated.

Allison wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. “I know. I’m sorry, Conor. I guess I didn’t realize that this was going to be hard on you too.”

“It sucks”, Conor agreed.

After few weeks went by, Allison and Michael still hadn’t said more than a few words to each other. They had managed to avoid each other at practices, and neither one of them had tried to contact the other. It was time to go to Irvine for Nationals. Michael was set to swim in 4 events, Allison in 3. Everyone was looking forward to a great weekend.

With Allison still not talking to him, Michael had had enough. He finally approached her at the airport. She was buying a snack from one of the food stands in the terminal. “You can’t avoid me forever, Schmitty.”

Allison looked up at him. It was the first time they had made eye contact in weeks. “Yes, I can.”  
She started to walk away.

Michael grabbed her arm. “Allison, please talk to me”

Allison looked up at him and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Mike. I just don’t think there’s anything left to say.”

“Please just hear me out,” Michael begged.

Allison sighed. “Okay. Start talking.”

Michael took a deep breath. He gently touched the small of her back and led her to a nearby bench. “Let’s go over there, where there’s not such a big crowd around.” He paused, thinking over his words before speaking. “Allison, I have always cared about you and I always will. You need to understand that you’re not the only one who’s hurting here.”

“But you broke up with me, Michael. You broke up with me and you broke my heart.”

“I know”, Michael said softly, as he took her hands in his. She didn't move away this time, which Michael took as a good sign, or at the very least, it was a start. “I hate myself for doing that to you. I care about you so much that it scared me. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I hate that I hurt you, and I want to fix this. I need you in my life.”

“Are you saying that you want to get back together?” Allison asked him. “because I’m not sure I can live in fear of you hurting me again”

Michael’s heart dropped. “Allison. I’m never going to hurt you like that again, I promise.”

Allison smiled sadly. “I’ve heard that line before, Michael. How do I know that you’re going to keep that promise? Broken promises build up so fast, and pretty soon a wall goes up between two people.”

“Will you give me another chance? Please? Will you let me prove you wrong?” Michael asked her. He was on the verge of begging. Normally, he would have been worried about embarrassing himself, but this time, he didn’t care.

“I don’t know”, Allison told him honestly, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Michael cupped her cheek in his hand, and gently brushed her tear away with his thumb. “Okay”, he said softly. “Schmitty, I know you’re not happy with me right now, but I will do anything to make it up to you. I know there’s a chance that you’ll never see me the same way again, but please know that I love you very much.”

Allison looked at him. She sat motionless on the bench, not saying a word. She couldn’t because she knew that if she opened her mouth to speak, she’d burst into tears. When she didn’t respond, Michael stood up to leave.

“I’m sorry, Schmitty”, he said helplessly. “I’m always here for you, if you need me. If you need advice or want a friend. If you need a shoulder to cry on. I’m here for you. I’ll always be right here. Every tear that you cry, I promise I’ll dry them all.”

Allison started at him for a moment, still unable to speak. When their flight was called, they boarded the plane, and didn’t say another word to each other, until they arrived at the hotel in Irvine.

Michael picked up Allison’s luggage to carry it for her. 

“Thanks”, she said.

“Anything for you, Allison” Michael replied.

Allison smiled. She took a deep breath. “Mike”, she began. “I just wanted to say good luck this weekend. You’re going to be great.”

Michael smiled back at her. “Thanks, Allie. You too”

Later that night, some of the swimmers were hanging out in the hotel bar, unwinding before heading up to their rooms for a good night’s sleep before the next morning’s prelims. 

“Allie, you have to talk to him”, Felicia decided after Allison told her everything that had been going on between her and Michael. 

“Yeah, I know”, Allison agreed. “I’ll talk to him after finals tomorrow”

Felcia shook her head. “No, now. Do you know what room he’s staying in?”

Allison nodded. “But I can’t just go up there. Maybe I could have when we were dating, but things are different now.”

“You can, and you will. Even if I have to drag you there myself!”, Felicia said with a smile.

Allison smiled back. “Okay, okay. I’m going!”

Allison took the elevator up to the floor that Michael’s room was on. She walked to his room. She paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and raised her hand and knocked.

Michael answered the door. “Schmitty!” he said. “This is a surprise.”

Wordlessly, she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, and they both stood in the doorway holding their embrace for a long time.

“Do you want to come in?” he finally asked.

“Okay”, Allison agreed.

Michael led her into his hotel room, and closed the door.


End file.
